Hidden Desires
by mermaid150
Summary: Waking from a dream that Harry was never supposed to have, his feelings for a particular someone increase......
1. Chapter 1

"Hidden Desires"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She marveled at herself in the mirror, admiring her new bra. She loved the way it perfectly cupped her breasts, sort of pushed them together. The hot pink contrasted with her tanned skin and she giggled as she imagined the fun she would have with her man. (if she had one). Teasing him with her lustrous body, enticing him with her sexiness. She gave a spin and as her long, wavy hair swung round her body, wrapping her in a cocoon, she heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around.  
  
Harry walked cautiously into the room. She saw his T-shirt, stretched across his chest, giving her a more-than-adequate view of his firm chest. Not the nerdy looking, awkward boy he once was, transformed into a rather handsome looking young man. He blushed a deep crimson as he noticed her intense gaze upon him. Ginny smiled inside. She loved seeing the brave, noble Harry Potter so uncomfortable, simply because of her presence. Too bad she couldn't have him. His heart was, one again bestowed on the beautiful, but rather annoying; Cho Chang. He suddenly seemed to realize his situation, her standing there in nothing but her pink, lacy bra and equally sexy knickers, and stammered,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't, I mean, I'm not meant to be here, I was just looking for Cho." Ginny sighed, of course he was. She noticed that he could not keep her eyes off her, they were travelling her, moving up and down, taking her in. She walked to the other side of the room, and picked up her nightgown. Slipping it on, she realized that Harry was still there. "Well, you better go." She said to him, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Yea, see you around," he replied, still staring at her. And with that, he walked out of the room, turning to steal one last, quick glance at Ginny. Luckily, she didn't see him.

Thoughts buzzed through Harry's head as he walked down the empty corridor. The torches were casting an eerie glow on the corridor, adding to the stillness of the dark outside. What made him walk into Ginny's room anyway? He knew Cho wouldn't be there. And why? Why couldn't he stop staring at her? Well, he argued with himself, any boy would stare at a girl who was baring all, in an almost- see through bra and knickers. It had nothing to do with Ginny, nothing at all. He repeated this to himself, all the way down the corridor.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ginny," his first thought was.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered in his ear. He turned around. It was Cho. She looked beautiful as always, her long, raven black hair shining in the moonlight, and her eyes, the deepest blue, looking up at him.

"Hi," he replied. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed. I mean, after all, he thought, she is my girlfriend, I should be glad to see her. But he wasn't. His thoughts wandered back to Ginny. Thinking of her face, her lips, her body, sent an unexpected shiver up his spine. Cho looked at him strangely, but decided to let it go. Seeing this, more to avoid awkward questions than to find out the answer, Harry asked,

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep," she answered. He looked into her eyes. They were so needing, so reliant on him. In Harry's opinion, she was so unexpected. He didn't understand her sometimes. They could be enjoying each other's company, savoring each other's presence, when he would say something that would hurt her without even meaning to. She would either turn cold, ignore his pleas and storm off in a huff, or look at him with sad, despondent eyes, and fat, salty tears would slowly leak out.

"Well, I'm going to bed now ok?" Cho said with a yawn, waking Harry out of his trance. "Oh, what? Yeah, ok then, goodnight." Cho looked at Harry disapprovingly and stalked off, leaving Harry standing there, still wrapped up in his own little fantasy.  
  
She slunk into Harry's room, wearing a silky purple nightgown, pulled tight against her body, accentuating her petite, yet curvy body. Off slipped the nightgown, but her body was blurred, as if someone didn't want him to see it. Striding over to Harry, she took hold of his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed Leaning down, she kissed him, hard and passionately, as if her life depended on it. Pulling off his shirt, trailing her kisses down his chest. He could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his skin and the electricity sparking off each of their bodies. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. He looked into her eyes, which were full of yearning and hunger as she yanked at his fly, managing to undo it, pulling at his pants, she leant closer to Harry with her mouth ever so slightly parted and............  
  
Harry woke, wondering why he was feeling so apprehensive, excited even. His mouth was dry and he felt like he had been waiting for something, someone. Who had been the girl in his dream? Harry put his head in his hands, struggling to remember. He tried to imagine her, what did she look like? He scrunched up his eyes, in fierce concentration. Who was it?  
  
And then, suddenly, a face popped into his head. A bright, happy face, which Harry had seen many times before, but never the side of her that he saw in his dream. His best friends little sister, a familiar character in his life, as well as his friend, and companion, .......  
  
Ginny Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What's your problem?" Ron persisted at the Gryffindor house table, early  
that morning.

"I said.....nothing!" Harry replied, getting annoyed at Ron, who had already asked the same question at least ten times. But Harry knew that he looked far away and vacant. He just could not stop thinking about Ginny. He did  
feel guilty about his dream but he couldn't help it.  
Its not like I wanted to have it, Harry pondered. Or did I?  
  
Just then, Ginny sat down across the table from him.  
"Hi guys," she said brightly. Harry's heart started pounding as he looked across the table at her. She seemed perfectly indifferent towards him. A wave of fury rose in Harry, how could she just act as if nothing had ever happened, as if he hadn't walked in on her half naked? Or did he just imagine the disappointment he saw on Ginny's face, when he said that he was only looking for Cho? Harry listened  
to the others talking, not bothering to join in on the conversation.  
Eventually, he heard Ginny say, "Well, I'm off to first period, I'll see you all at lunch." As the others  
said goodbye, the clockworks in Harrys brain worked away furiously. He  
might as well make his move now, he desperately needed to find out what  
feelings Ginny had for him, if any. Cho, at that very moment seemed a distant memory, pushed to the back of his mind, wasting space. He stood up, knocking his glass over as he did so, and hurried after Ginny, ignoring the surprised cries of Hermione and Ron.

He  
saw Ginny turn a corner, and raced after her. He finally caught up with  
her, just outside of his Potions classroom.  
"Ginny," he yelled. She spun around, looking startled to see him.  
"Harry, what....." But before she could finish her sentence, Harry had pinned her against the wall. Ignoring her struggles and slipping his arms around her slim waist, he kissed her. She relaxed into his arms and elation filled Harry's entire  
body, a warm, tingling feeling, almost like he was flying. He wanted to savour the moment forever, he was so aware, aware of her, the taste of her  
lips, the feeling of her slight figure pressing against him.  
Suddenly, Ginny quickly pulled away, turning her head. Placing her hands on Harry's chest, she pushed him gently, causing him to stumble a few steps  
back.  
"Harry," she whispered. "I can't."  
"Why not?" Harry answered desperately, his voice filled with despair.  
Harry could see her eyes fill with tears. "Because I am already with someone," she started, and her voice shook, but she continued shakily. "I got sick of waiting Harry, I have liked you for so long, I thought that if I went out with someone else, I would get over  
you."

"But obviously not," she finished, a single tear falling down her cheek.  
Ginny leant in, kissing Harry back. Their lips interlocked in perfect unison, and  
Harry felt, once more, that feeling of warm, tingling elation.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a gasp from behind him and spun around sharply. He knew who it was going to be, even before he saw the person. His eyes fell  
on a girl, with long, raven black hair and eyes of the deepest blue.  
It was Cho.  
  
Her disbelief showed all over her face and with a single glance into her eyes, Harry could see the pain that was now threatening to engulf her. He wanted to protect her from the pain, shield her from the hurt, but he could not, as he was the one who had inflicted it upon her in the first place.  
Cho stared at Harry, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. She gave a small choke, on the verge of tears. Harry knew  
that she wanted to explode, to sob uncontrollably but she was trying to  
hold it in, to be strong.  
Harry took a step towards her, his hand extended. "Cho........" he began, but any words he wanted to form, died in his throat.

Cho's expression changed and all of a sudden, her face was overwhelmed by disgust. She looked down at him, with a cold, icy stare, as if he was mud on her shoe and turning on her heel, she strode off. His body felt numb, how could a few moments of pleasure impose so much pain? .

Harry watched  
Cho's departing figure with utmost despair  
What had he done?


End file.
